All We Know Is Falling
by MaddieTheSilentWriter
Summary: TITLE MAY CHANGE. Alex Russo and Nate Gray are together again after a long, hard year. But what happens when slutty cheerleader Miley is determined to break them up to have the rockstar all to herself? Multi- please review!
1. Depressed and Distressed

**A/N: A random fic that I thought I would just write. If you like it, please review it. If you hate it, please review it. . K, here it is!**

**Chapter 1**

Alex Russo walked down the hallways, feeling lonely as usual. He best friend Harper had moved away because she had gotten a big job in the fashion industry and was in Hollywood. While Alex was being yelled at constantly by teachers her previous friend was probably dressing the hottest stars and celebrities. Her family had literally given up on her, figuring that there was just no way to control her. And last but certainly not least, her boyfriend was touring in Europe with his two best friends. Why you ask? Because her boyfriend was the one, the only _Nate Gray._

Connect 3 was the hottest band in North America and Europe, so he and Alex barely ever had time together. He was either in concert or his band mates would call him in to rehearse. The black haired girl sighed, remembering when Nate was only another boy at school, just another guy that liked her. But something about Nate was special to her and they began dating exclusively. They had been together for 2 years when Nate broke the news to her.

_Flashback:_

"_Alex! Alex!" Nate cried her name as he pushed his way past other people, trying to get to his girlfriend. After knocking several students over and caused papers and books to fly about, he finally reached Alex._

"_Nate, what's going on?" Alex asked, amused by the sight._

"_Remember how I told you that the guys and I sent in a couple of our songs to Hollywood Records a few months ago?"_

"_Yeah," Her eyes began to brighten with delight and excitement._

"_Well, they called back today and they said that they loved it! We're going to discuss the contract next week!" Alex flung herself into his arms._

"_Omigosh, Nate! That's amazing! You're rockstar dream is finally coming true!" She squealed as Nate spun her around, not caring who stared. (Which just so happened to be everyone in the hall.)_

"_You're the best girlfriend ever, you know?"_

_Nate wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed Alex, ignoring all of the "whoos" they received. This was the best thing that ever happened to him."_

_End flashback_

That was over a year ago. Nate had to leave her to go in concert, and she hadn't seen or heard from him since.

Alex turned the corner and entered an empty corridor. She pressed her back against the cool wall and tilted her head back. She inhaled deeply, but it didn't seem to make matters any better. She looked around for anybody but then remembered that everyone was in class. But she didn't care.

"Alex Russo," A voice called.

Alex turned her head to see that Mr. Larytate was walking towards her with a gruff expression. _Oh, crap. First I'm depressed, and now I'm in trouble too. This day sucks._ Mr. Larytate proceeded towards her hiding spot and handed her a note, then walked away.

Alex was confused, but opened the note anyways.

_Come see me in my office after lunch. I need to show you something._

She groaned and sat on the grass. She didn't think that this day could get any worse than it already was.

**A/N: Short? Yes. Good? That's your opinion. Please review.**

**And most of the chapters will be short.**

**XOXO- Maddie**


	2. Back Forever?

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the subscriptions! It really means a lot! Well, here's chapter two for ya!**

**Chapter 2**

The bell rang and Alex trudged to Mr. Larytate's office. She took her time, for this wasn't the first time going in there or getting in trouble at that. Kids watched her slowly walk towards the door, seeing her grey attire and dark, heavy makeup. The girl had changed so much after the year. When she finally reached her destination she slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

In front of her stood Mr. Larytate sitting at his desk, obviously expecting her. He grinned a big, toothy grin.

"Ah, Alex Russo," He acknowledged. "Please sit."

The black haired girl plopped herself into a bright red chair, not really caring what her principal had to say to her. He began to speak, but Alex only caught bits of it.

"_Depressed… sad… I know… fix it..."_

Alex _really_ wasn't paying attention now. Mr. Larytate stopped and yelled her name. Her head lifted as her eyes lit up by the sound of her name. He sighed.

"I guess there's no getting your attention, is there?" She shook her head.

"Well then, you may go." He waved his hand at her, rudely dismissing her.

As Alex left, Mr. Larytate smiled to himself. The plan was already working.

**OH MY JONAS**

Alex breathed a sigh of relief once the final bell rang and she could finally go home. She walked quickly to her locker to get whatever homework and leave. She remembered her combination and rapidly opened the door.

"Hello, beautiful. How's it going?"

She froze at the familiar voice, not believing that it was…

"Nate! Omigosh! I can't believe you're here!"

Nate walked out of her locker, yes I said that, and pulled Alex into a passionate hug.

All of the students around the couple and shouted a couple of different things.

"Nate! I love Connect 3!"

"Aw, they're kissing!"

"Dude, party at my house!"

But they didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that they were together and nothing could pull them apart again.

**OH MY JONAS**

"So how were you able to come back? I mean, you _just _got off tour with the guys. You must've had something to do."

"Yeah, actually I had to go to a signing and then I had to confirm another contract with the record label. But I moved everything to tomorrow just so I could be with you."

Alex's cheeks burned red as she smiled and pecked Nate's lips. He smirked at the sight of her blushing, he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"I'm just so happy that we're together for good. Nothing could ruin this."

**A/N: But of course, something ruins it. I mean, this is Fanfiction isn't it? But once again, thank you everyone! It made me so excited when I checked my email to see that I had so many favorites! Review please!**


	3. Watch Out

**A/N: ZOMG, guess what my fellow readers! I forgot to put a disclaimer in my previous chapters! Here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Camp Rock, Wizards of Waverly Place, the song All We Know is Falling by Paramore, or….maybe something else. You know, if I owned this stuff, I would NOT be writing on Fanfiction. I'd be in Hollywood singing my next hit and making another hit TV show and movie.**

**A/N: How was that for a disclaimer??? So here we go again, another chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Alex sat in her room doing her homework, tapping her pencil against the hard wood of her desk. She really wasn't paying attention to anything on the page in front of her. All she could think about was the one thing that had held her and kissed her all week. Nate was finally back and Alex couldn't have been happier. For the next ten minutes or so she sat at her desk daydreaming about her boyfriend.

"Alex, dinner's ready." A voice droned.

Alex turned to see that it was Justin. "Mmkay." She simply responded with a wide grin.

"Why are you so happy?" Her brother questioned, not really caring.

"Oh, no reason." She sang.

Justin rolled her eyes at her cheerfulness and walked out of the fuzzy pink room. The black haired girl sighed in ecstasy and followed her older brother to the kitchen where her whole family had been seated.

Teresa cut her steak as she asked her daughter, "Alex, why are you in such a good mood today?" Her daughter's happiness was out of the ordinary.

"She's keeping a secret." Justin scoffed.

"There will be no secrets in this house, young lady." Jerry ordered.

"That's right," Teresa agreed, still focused on the steak.

"Yes, corn!" Max yelled randomly. The whole family turned to look at him.

"What, I just like corn." He sulked down into his seat.

Jerry shook his head and looked back at his daughter. "Alex you tell me right now why you are so happy or I will ground you for the rest of the year!"

"Daddy, it's nothing. Nate's just back in town and we're together again." She smiled lightly at her father.

He grunted. "Nate Gray? Hmph, never cared for that boy." Alex furrowed her brow.

"Daddy, he made me happy."

"That's why I didn't like him." Jerry muttered.

Alex's face fell and was silent the rest of the meal.

**OH MY JONAS**

"Nate, I want you to stay out of trouble while we're gone."

The curly haired boy looked up to see his parents dressed up for a party.

"Okay, I'll try," He joked, looking back down at his guitar.

"Alright well we'll be out for a while so don't stay up too late." His parents slowly walked out of the house and Nate lay down on his bed. He had been so happy the past week. On the road and in concert he felt like a part of him was missing, something that he absolutely needed. Nate absent-mindedly smiled, something he hadn't done in a while. But unlike Alex's family, the Grays were happy to see the sudden change in Nate's attitude.

A small knock on the door snapped Nate out of his thoughts.

"Come in," He replied dreamily.

Shane's head popped in. "Nate, phone for you."

Nate smiled, hoping it was Alex. He hopped off of his bed and took the phone. "Thanks man."

Shane closed the door. "Hello?"

"Hi Natey," A girlish voice answered.

"Um, who is this?"

"Oh, it's just the one and beautiful Miley." She said seductively.

"Miley? Cyrus? Why are you calling?" He asked confused and uncomfortable by the tone of her voice.

"Breakup with that skank you call your girlfriend and come back to me. I'm prettier and better than she'll ever be."

"Yeah, I'm not leaving her for some crazy psycho bitch that cheated on me with my best friend!" Nate fumed at his ex.

"Oh, don't call me those names baby. I know you want me. And soon you'll be crawling back to me."

Nate hung up on Miley, hoping that she wouldn't call back. He swore under his breath as he quickly dialed Alex's number.

"Nate? Hi." She answered.

"Alex, watch out."

"Wait, what?" And then the line went dead.

**Come on, please press that button. The little review button. You know you want to. It doesn't bite. It likes cookies!**


	4. Disconnected

**A/N: You must know that I love you people since I'm uploading at like 4 in the morning. Thanks for the reviews, love you lala. Let's just get to the story….**

**Disclaimer: "Hello?" "Hello, this is doctor Madisen." "What's wrong doctor?" "Well some of the people here suffer from extreme stupidity for they think you own Camp Rock and WOWP." "What?! Doctor, please tell me there's a cure." "Just put a disclaimer!" "-Line dead-"**

**Chapter 4**

"Alex? Alex?!" Nate shouted hysterically into the phone. He hung up and sighed. Out of nowhere he heard girlish laughter from outside. He pushed aside his curtains and found Miley standing outside with a pair of scissors next to a broken phone cable.

"_Crazy whore_." Nate thought.

He stomped outside towards the cheerleader, his face red with anger. The door slammed and Miley turned to face him. She smirked.

"Natey, so great to see you. I got rid of that little problem."

"But you're still here." He spat.

Miley scoffed and put her hand over her heart. "Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?"

"No, but I think that's how you talk to a slut. You are _not_ my girlfriend."

"Oh, really? Because I think I am. I'm pretty, I get everything I want."

"Miles, just go find yourself a nice guy on the corner and screw your brains out with him. We don't need you here."

"Who is we?"

"Alex and I. You know, the one that you're going all psychotic on?"

Miley wrapped her arms around Nate's neck. "Let's see her try and stop me now."

As if it were perfect timing, Alex drove by to find out what was going on. As she parked in front of the Gray's house she saw Miley with her arms around his neck and her lips on his. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. But she was ecstatic when she saw Nate forcefully push her of him.

Alex stormed out of her car with her arms crossed. "Oh look what the hooker house let out. A perfect example of why kids shouldn't be on a cheerleading squad."

"Oh look, your purple eye shadow fell on your cheek. Wait, that's just where your poor, drunken daddy hit you last night."

Alex tried to swing at Miley but Nate held her back. "Alex, stop. You might do something you'll regret." Alex glowered at Miley.

"I would never regret doing _this_." Alex hit Miley as hard as she could, busting open her lip. "There, I think I deflated the cheerleader out of that big head."

"Ehmagawd, you did not just do that! I have a game tomorrow, I _must_ look my best." Miley shouted.

Alex crinkled her nose. "Ew, it's still there." She tried to punch her again but Miley was already running towards her car, going on about how she had to call her stylist. Alex smirked and turned back to Nate. "I'm yours, don't you forget that." Nate slowly pulled her into a kiss.

**OH MY JONAS**

Miley was sitting in a salon chair fuming. "That stupid skank! I will get her out of the way and make Nate mine." Miley started plotting her revenge.

**A/N: Ok, this is kind of a filler chapter but the next one will be longer. As you can tell from my writing style, I am not in the best mood. But I updated just for you peoples so be happy.**

**XOXO- Maddie**

**Come on, press that little review button. You know you want to!**


	5. Author's Note TT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMG GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE READING MY STORIES(IF YOU DON'T ALREADY ****HATE**** ME) THEN YOU CAN FINISH READING THEM ON MY NEW ACCOUNT NAMED "THE PURPLE ONE". ONCE AGAIN I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I'LL GIVE YOU MY EXPLINATION ON MY PROFILE.**

**BYE GUYS T.T**

**XOXO MADDIE**


End file.
